


Baby Girl

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [11]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Booty, Digital Art, Fan Art, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: I drew T'Challa wearing something purty.





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> pose from Senshi Stock!!! also inspired by T'Cherik-Imagines!!

 


End file.
